Unknown Love
by Sukilovehappydays3
Summary: this is about who sasuke and naruto first met and their life since then hopefully its anygood an i'll continue with it im not sure if i'll maake it yaoi or just shonen ai so that whay its rated T


Hi this is my first fan fic ever so im not sure at how good it will be im planing on making this a story with mulipul chapters but if its not any good i would really be glad if someone told me before i made a bigger fool of myself hope you all enjoy!

Naruto fan fic

_**The Day It All Began**_

It was the first day of school and a young Sasuke Uchiha had taken the long way to get to school. Its not that he hated school its just that he hated being compared to his brother which he was sure all the teachers would do. As he walk he was lost in thought about how perfect his brother was and how his father only seemed to love him. Once he was within hearing distance of the school he saw a bright pink haired nuisance, Sakura Haruno. She had been stalking Sasuke since the day they met and he really didn't want to see her so he snuck in the back way. After he hopped the wall Sasuke noticed that the sakuras on the sakura where in full bloom. There is just something about the sakuras this year that put Sasukes heart at ease. When he went to look up and admire the beautiful sakuras (no to be confused with the evil stalker bicth Sakura) he saw something that he found truly breath taking up in the old tree. It was a boy, he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, had sun-kissed skin and hair that looked like it could be the sun rays them self, three scares on the side of each cheek that looked like whiskers and the thing that attracted his attention the most his eyes that were as blue as the sky and the sea put together and that was filled with a deep sadness in them as he looked at the families up ahead. The boy, not noticing Sasuke, jump down and went to the school he seem to look at with those sad eyes.

As Sasuke made his way to his class room he couldn't get that boy out of his head, '_What made him look so sad? Why couldn't I do anything? Am I so weak that I cant even get the nerve up to talk to some boy? I bet that it was Itachi _(Sasukes perfect older brother)_ that he would know what to do.'_ As he walked in the classroom thinking about this he didn't notice that a certain pink stalker was behind him, "Hi Sasuke-kun! I'm soo happy that were in the same class, aren't you?" Sakura said with a very loud greeting.

Sasuke through her his famous "Sasuke Ice Glare" and she shut up and packed away. All the girls were giggling and looking at Sasuke. Ever since he was young women have alwaysed love Sasuke although Sasuke could care less for them. As class was about to begin Sasuke was still thinking about that sad boy, '_Once class is over I'll go and look for that boy!'_ Sasuke decided. Then the teacher came in and got straight to attendant.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" "Here" "Sakura Haruno?" " Present!" "Ino?" "Here Sir." "Choji?" "Mhene" "Shikamaru?" "Troublesome." "Kiba?" "S'up" "Naruto Uzumaki?" "…" "Naruto Uzumaki?" "…" (When Sasuke hear someone's name being called twice he thought '_hump how stupid is someone to be late on the first day of school this dude must be stupid!'_)

"it ait wait Wait WAit WAIt WAIT WAIT! NARUTO UZUMAKI THE FUTURE HOKAGE IS HERE!" Just then the boy from the tree had appeared he looked exactly the way he had in the tree the only difference was that he was smiling. _'Naruto huh, Naruto Uzumaki was his name? Wait did he just say future hokage?'_

"Naruto… YOU'RE LATE! Hah whatever go and take a seat in the back." Whispers where all around and everyone seem to hate him but '_Why?' 'Well at leased he smiling that's all that matters.'_ Thought Sasuke as the grinning dobe made his way to the back of the room.

"Alright everyone now that we're all he I'll introduce myself, my name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your sensei for the next couple of years." (A/N: I'm not really sure if they kept the same teachers as they went through school but that what my story has)

(After the first class)

Just as class had ended, Sasuke the boy for the tree, Naruto, talking to the boys named Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru. Since they were all in the back and seemed to not give a damn about class they got along great. Sasuke felt a ping of jealousy, he wanted to talk to the blond haired boy to but he didn't want to do it in a way that would hurt his pride _'After all Uchiha's are very prideful people why wouldn't we be were better then everyone else at almost everything!' _(A/N: it is not good to be prideful no one will like you if you are, remember that please!)

Then a beautifully annoying voice broke him out of his thought. "Hey Sakura-chan do you want to go get ramen after class? I know this great shop called Ichiraku Ramen!" _'Why is he inviting her of all people she's supper annoying!' _

"No Naruto! I don't like you I only love Sasuke! Oh no did I just say that out loud! Well anyway its true so leave me alone." (Turns head to Sasuke) "Sasuke do you want to go on a date tis afternoon?"

'_After what you just said to Naruto no way in hell!'_ "No now leave me alone your annoying."

"Haha looks like you got turned billboard brow!" a girl with pail blond hair and this a depressed and hurt looking Sakura.

"Shut up Ino-pig its not like Sasuke would like you either!"

"HEY! Take back what you just said about Sakura-chan right now!"

As Sasuke looked up he saw a very pissed of Naruto _'But why? She just flat out rejected you why are you so mad at me for rejecting her?'_ Maybe of shock and Naruto's or maybe it was because of his pride but the next words out of his mouth were some that he both regretted and was happy to say. "Shut up dobe you even more annoying then her." He said with cold eyes and a cold voice so that most people would back away but instead this made the boy come at him with even more fury.

"Shut up don't think you hot stuff just cause a couple of girls like you! I will beat you COUNT ON IT!", and with that declaration Naruto jumped out the window and began to go home. Sasuke left for home too, and as he walked home he couldn't help but laugh at the blond haired dobe, _'his blond haired dobe'_ was all that he thought of.

_**(Naruto's P.O.V)**_

As Naruto went home he couldn't help but think of the boy he declared to beat. _'He was pretty good looking for a boy, what with his raven like hair color, almost pure-white skin and those black smoldering eye… NOOOO! He may be good looking but that doesn't mean I should admit defeat right? Right! What was his name again? Sasuke right? Well form now on Sasuke is my rival, I hope he wont ignore me like everyone else.' _As Naruto walked home he couldn't help but think of the fun he's going to have with his new rival, and how much he couldn't wait for school now! _'Who would have thought that I would be looking forward to school? I mean I hate it there all the teachers, no, all the adults and their kids hate me! But now I'm not alone I have my rival named Sasuke!'_


End file.
